Sapphire Blue
by KittenRainbow
Summary: .:You are the apple of my eyes:. Short story with Mr. L and my FC Wolfie Mario. R&R!


_You hold the answer deep within your mind. _

_Consciously you've forgotten it. _

_That's the way the human mind works. _

_Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. _

_We erase it from our memories. _

_But the imprint is always there..._

* * *

><p>A year ago.<p>

Yes, that's how long it's been.

It seems like eternities ago, doesn't feel like it's only been 365 days, 19 hours, 28 minutes.

I wish with all my might that I might forget the events of that day, that it might disappear into nonexistence and eternal darkness. Rip it up and throw away the shameful fragments, so that I may never be able to witness it again.

Even better, I wish that day had never happened at all.

Mario doesn't even acknowledge the events of that day. It doesn't seem to bother him the way it slices into me. He says it's not my fault, but it's not true. I know it's not. It has always been my fault, and it will always be my fault.

Such a little charmer, that little wolf. He's able to endure and get past things without regrets or remorse...how innocent. He's so pure.

And...his eyes.

They were such a gorgeous shade of sapphire blue, so big and bright, ready to explore the world around him.

I loved to see his eyes whenever he came to visit. They were the precious jewels of his essence; the cherry on the cupcake.

Now they frighten me. They are a terrible and vividly clear reminder of the event that happens 365 days ago.

It was my fault. It was all my fault.

But I swear it wasn't on purpose. I never meant to do such a permanent, harmful thing. It was an accident. It was pure instinct.

It was anything but intentional.

* * *

><p>I shudder as hazy flashes from the event run through my mind again. Not again. Not again.<p>

I can feel the hotness of a tear beginning to well up in my eye. I blink hard immediately and wipe it away.

No, you don't do tears. You don't deserve it. Not anymore.

You do not cry.

I can hear him calling my name, I better attend to him. It's a miracle he still visits me as often as he did before the event occurred. He's too sweet and considerate. I don't deserve to be called his friend. What am I?

"You called?" I say in the best voice I can as I quickly go down the stairs.

"I-I could go for some water, if you don't mind," Mario says in his ever-so-adorable voice. He's sitting on the sofa in the living room, wrapped up in his blankie. He's so cute.

"Okay, be right there," I reply as I head to the kitchen. I get the glass of water, with three ice cubes, just the way he likes it. I hate to delay, so I make sure to go to the living room as fast as I can.

"Here you go, little one," I say as I hold out the water.

Mario doesn't reach out at first. He looks in my direction. "Are you okay...?" he asks worriedly. "You sound really tense..."

I have to give it to him, his senses have heightened greatly since the event. He can hear the slightest sound I make and can feel the smallest ridge on a piece of seemingly smooth paper. His senses far exceeds any human's now. If they get any better, he'll probably be able to read thoughts. He's simply amazing.

But it's my fault.

I suddenly realize that I have to answer. "I'll be fine," I say, trying so hard not to let my voice crack. "I was just thinking about things. Maybe I need some coffee."

Mario giggles a little. "Espresso?"

"Hey, maybe I'll get the rich stuff sooner or later," I say jokingly. "A man does need his coffee, right?"

"Right!"

"Speaking of which, here's your water," I say, holding out the water again. Mario nods and reaches for it, but as soon as he takes it, he loses his grip and it slips from his fingers. I hear a crash and then there's water and glass shards on the floor at our feet.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Mario cries in dismay. He puts the blanket aside and tried to kneel down to gather the shards.

"No, Mario, it's okay. It's my fault, I should have known better," I said as I also bent down to gather the shards.

"I'm really sorry..." Mario reiterates in a small voice. I can hear him start to whimper and this finally breaks my heart.

It's all my fault. None of this would have happened - none of what Mario went through, the poor thing - if it weren't for me.

**ALL **

**YOUR **

**FAULT. **

"No..." I manage to choke out. The hotness in my eyes starts up again, though this time I cannot stop it. My body shakes as the tears roll down my face and I sob.

Mario gasps. "Wh-What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" he asks, concerned.

I try to wipe the tears away, but they are endless. I know I have to answer, but I cannot. Whenever I open my mouth, a fresh round of sobs erupt from me.

"Mr. L, why are you crying? Please speak to me!" Mario cries. His hand shakily moves through the broken glass pieces and tries to find my hand.

"This is _all my fault!_" I shout in disdain. "You're blind and it's all my fault!"

"Oh, no, no, Mr. L, please, it's not your fault!" Mario says as he finds my body and embraces me. "Please don't beat yourself up like this!"

"Why shouldn't I? I took away your sense of sight! You won't ever be able to see me or your brother or the butterflies or anything else again!" I continue, shaking uncontrollably. "I don't even know why you even visit me anymore; Luigi, Peach and everyone else banned me from entering the village! No one else cares about me! Even my own brother disowned me! I don't even know why I still live!"

"_STOP THAT!_" Mario yells as he stops embracing me and holds my shoulders, his voice cracking. His tone of voice scares me. I open my eyes and discover that his own beautiful sapphire blue eyes are spilling tears, as well. "I know it was an accident, even if no one else believes it. I don't hate you, and I don't blame you at all. You're my friend, and even if the rest of the world rejects you, I will be here for you."

"I-I don't deserve y-you as a f-friend..." I manage to say in a weak, pitiful voice.

"Shhh," Mario says in a softer voice, gently patting my back. His touch is so sincere and caressing, I don't want him to ever let go. "Don't say that. You're one of my very best friends, and I care very much for you. I don't care if I don't have my vision anymore, as long as you're here."

"Mario..." I whisper. The tears are still falling, but his words have truly touched me. My heart is still shattered, but I can feel it begin to glow.

He embraces me again, sending his everlasting warmth to the core of my soul, then lets go for a moment and looks up at me, smiling brightly.

"Besides, I can see you in my dreams."


End file.
